


Ranger Operator Series Samurai

by SailorSol



Series: Unfinished Tales [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M., Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Clash of the Red Rangers, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Clash of the Red Rangers, the Samurai end up in the RPM universe.</p><p>[Unfinished and abandoned.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranger Operator Series Samurai

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another unfinished fic.

“Scott’s gone,” Summer said, rushing into the garage. Ziggy almost fell off the stool he’d been sitting on, watching Flynn make smoothies. He flinched at the loud clank that was probably Dillon dropping a tool onto his cart.

“What do you mean ‘gone’?” Dillon asked, wiping his hands on a rag as he came over and joined them at the kitchen counter.

“Ranger Operator Series Red was engaged in a fight with Professor Cog outside the Dome when both their biofields vanished from my scanners,” Doctor K said, stopped in the doorway from her lab behind Summer. To someone who didn’t know her, she would look completely unconcerned, but Ziggy knew better.

“What the hell was he doing outside the Dome without backup?” Dillon demanded.

“His job, Ranger Black,” Doctor K replied coolly, her chin tilted up defiantly.

“Hold on,” Flynn interrupted before Dillon could really get going. Ziggy was sure Flynn was just as angry as Dillon sounded; they all knew how dangerous it was outside the Dome, and Scott usually wasn’t reckless enough to not call for backup if he ended up in a fight. “Vanished where?”

“I am still running analyses on the readings from Ranger Red’s suit, but I believe he may have followed Professor Cog to an alternate dimension.”

“He can do that?” Ziggy asked. “Well, I mean, if you think that’s what happened, I guess he can… Can _we_ do that?” Ziggy didn’t really like the idea of ending up in some sort of alternate dimension—who knew what it would look like on the other side? Maybe they all had three heads, or Venjix had won completely, or any number of other horrible things. Scott was crazy to have gone off like that.

Doctor K glared at him. “No, Ranger Green, as much as those of us remaining might enjoy the peace and quiet provided by your absence, you cannot.”

Ziggy didn’t bother hiding his relief. It was short lived as Summer spoke up again.

“So we can’t follow him?”

“I’m afraid not, Ranger Yellow,” Doctor K said. She almost sounded apologetic. Ziggy wouldn’t be surprised if she was feeling guilty about some aspect of this—she was the queen of self-guilt.

“So we’re just supposed to wait for him to return?” Flynn asked. Dillon had tensed; he was horrible at inaction, and they all knew it.

“Yes,” Doctor K replied simply. “I recommend you all to continue with your duties as normal until I can determine a way to pinpoint Ranger Red’s location and bring him back. Venjix would not be above taking advantage of our current situation.”

Summer and Flynn started protesting. Ziggy looked between Dillon’s angry glare and Doctor K’s expression that still challenged him to say anything more. “Who’s going to tell Scott’s dad?” Ziggy asked loudly. Four sets of eyes focused on him, and he did his best not to flinch at the sudden attention.

“I think that’s the Doc’s job,” Dillon said, a hard edge to his tone as he turned back towards his car. “As she’s the one who authorized his solo mission.” Doctor K didn’t say anything as Dillon buried his head back under the hood of his car, returning to her lab instead. Ziggy shared a helpless look with Flynn and Summer.

***

A tense silence filled the garage, broken only by Flynn filling Gem and Gemma in on the situation when they’d returned from wherever they had been earlier; probably on some other mission Doctor K hadn’t felt the need to tell the rest of the team about.

Dillon wasn’t about to stop being pissed at Doc K for sending Scott off alone, but they couldn’t change the past any more than Dillon could remember it, so now they just had to deal with the present—and the alarm that had started blaring.

“What have we got, Doc?” he asked as the six of them assembled in her lab.

“There was a significant fluctuation in the biofield outside the Dome where Ranger Red was engaged in his battle,” she replied.

“Scott’s back?” Summer asked. Dillon glanced at her; she looked as hopeful as she sounded. But Doc K wouldn’t have hit the alarm for good news.

“I don’t believe so,” Doc K said. “My scanners are showing five biofields, none of which match Ranger Red. I fear this may be a Venjix trap.”

“So what are we waiting for?” Flynn asked. “Let’s go take a look!”

“No,” Dillon said, cutting Gem and Gemma off before they could get too excited. “You, Gem, and Gemma stay here,” Dillon ordered. “Ziggy, Summer, and I will check it out.”

Ziggy raised his hand. “Can I elect to stay here?”

“No,” Dillon said, heading for the Fury before anyone else could protest. Summer grabbed her bike helmet as Ziggy climbed into the passenger seat with a reluctant sigh. “Keep an eye on things,” he told Flynn, sliding into his car.

“Aye,” Flynn agreed. At least Dillon didn’t have to explain to Flynn why it was important to split up like this, or that he stood the best chance at keeping Gem and Gemma in line.

“The northwest gate will be open for you,” Doc K’s voice said across the radio. He waved one hand out the window as he gunned the engine, peeling out of the garage with Summer close behind.

***

Leaving the Dome always made Summer’s skin crawl. It wasn’t so bad these days, knowing she could morph at a moment’s notice, and Dillon and Ziggy weren’t far away. But the harsh sunlight and choking dust always brought back memories of Andrews protecting her from Grinders, and the broken expression on Scott’s face after they’d made it back inside and he’d had to tell his father that his brother was dead.

Her stomach twisted, thinking of her friend. Doc K was worried, and that scared Summer more than she’d like to admit. If they couldn’t find a way to get Scott back—

“We’re getting close,” Dillon’s voice on the comm cut through her thoughts. “Just over the next ridge.”

“Roger,” she replied, pushing bad memories aside to deal with what would probably be Grinders at best and Attackbots at worst. She came over the ridge, skidding to a stop with Dillon’s car between her and the mess of Grinders fighting with—

“Are those Rangers?” Ziggy asked. “Was Doc K holding out on us again?”

“They’re not doing very well,” Summer observed, moving to stand next to her teammates. The strangely dressed Rangers were using _swords_ , of all things, and barely making a dent in the Grinders. “Who are these guys?”

“I think it’s time to follow Gem and Gemma’s usual plan,” Dillon said, pulling out his engine cell. “Boom time now, questions later.”

“Right,” Summer said, pulling her own cell out. The three of them morphed and went to join the fray.

At least it didn’t seem to be more than the standard Grinder patrol, and the fight was over within ten minutes. The other five Rangers looked more exhausted than Summer felt, clearly not used to fighting Grinders. She stood next to Dillon, Ziggy half a step behind them, as the others lined up facing them.

“You must be Scott’s teammates,” the one in Pink said. Summer tried to imagine Doctor K creating a Ranger Pink, but the idea seemed even more ridiculous than the doctor’s fuzzy slippers.

“You know Scott?” Summer asked warily. For all they knew, this could have been a trap.

“He came to our dimension,” Yellow said. “Professor Cog was trying to team up with Master Xandred.”

“And how did you get here?” Dillon asked.

“We were protecting Jayden from some beam thingy Professor Cog was shooting at him,” Gold said.

“Uh, guys?” Ziggy said, tapping Dillon on the shoulder. “Maybe we should take this inside the Dome before those Grinders get here.”

Summer turned to see what Ziggy was pointing at; sure enough, another wave of Grinders were headed their way. Dillon hadn’t moved yet, and she was starting to wonder if he planned on fighting off this group too, before he spoke.

“One of you will have to ride with Summer and the rest of you are going to have to pile into the back of my car,” Dillon said.

“Make sure you hold on tight,” Summer warned the Gold Ranger who stepped towards her. “If you fall off while we’re running the blockade, I won’t be able to stop and help you.”

He saluted her as he climbed onto the bike behind her; at least she’d done this with a passenger before. She hoped the extra weight wouldn’t slow Dillon down, but they didn’t have any alternatives at the moment, so they’d just have to make do.

“Here we go!” Ziggy declared, already hanging out the window with his blaster at the ready. The sooner they got back inside the Dome, the sooner they could ask these people about Scott. Summer didn’t wait for Dillon, pushing her bike as hard as she could.

***

Ziggy hated running the barricade, but at least he was accustomed to Dillon’s driving at this point. The others weren’t so lucky, and four of them crammed into the back of the Fury couldn’t be comfortable even under normal circumstances. Ziggy, of course, had offered to let Yellow ride in his lap up front, but her Green teammate had protested rather vehemently. Besides, Ziggy needed to focus on keeping the Grinders off their backs while Dillon drove.

Blue swore as they skidded in through the gate. “Shields secured,” Doctor K said across the radio, which meant Summer had to be safely inside too. Ziggy looked around, and sure enough, she was standing near Colonel Truman, helmet off.

Ziggy scrambled out of the car, letting the others out as well. “You get used to his driving,” he told them. Blue definitely looked unsteady on his feet, though his posture straightened at Ziggy’s comment.

“Ranger Black,” Colonel Truman said, approaching them. Ziggy removed his helmet at the same time that Dillon did, but the strangers didn’t. “What’s going on here? Where’s Sc—Ranger Red?”

Scott’s dad wasn’t taking this very well, obviously. Ziggy couldn’t blame him. He’d already lost one son to Venjix.

“Doc K didn’t explain things?” Summer asked at the same time that Yellow stepped forward and said “He’s with our team leader, Jayden.”

Colonel Truman looked back and forth between the two Yellow Rangers, before looking back at Dillon. Dillon shrugged. “Ask the doctor if you want an explanation,” Dillon said, demorphing completely as he climbed back into the car. Ziggy scrambled to follow; the others could ride back to the garage with Colonel Truman.

“You really think they know Scott?” Ziggy asked, once the wall was out of sight. He’d feel a lot more comfortable once they were back in the garage, though Doctor K wasn’t going to be pleased that they were bringing strangers with them.

“Maybe.”

Ziggy expected a shrug, but Dillon’s shoulders were still tightly set. He frowned, but didn’t push it; Ziggy knew Dillon wasn’t used to having people he cared about, and with his sister having gone missing again just three days ago, Scott’s disappearance was salt in the wounds.

“Doctor K will sort this all out,” Ziggy said, trying to sound as optimistic as possible. “Everyone will be back where they belong before you know it.”

Dillon took his eyes off the road for a moment to glance in Ziggy’s direction; he didn’t believe Ziggy, but it was obvious he wanted to by the eye roll and the wry grin that followed. He looked back at the road just in time to hit the brakes and come to a skidding halt inside the garage, feet away from Scott’s car.

***

Knowing that the others had picked up a team of Rangers from another dimension was one thing; seeing them for himself was something completely different. Especially since they climbed out of Colonel Truman’s truck still morphed. It set Flynn’s teeth on edge.

“Maybe you would be more comfortable if you demorphed,” Summer suggested. She didn’t seem to like the idea of not being able to look them in the eye any more than Flynn did.

“Scott said something about him not being able to breathe our air, so we thought it best not to take the risk,” Pink said.

“I’ve run scans on your biofields and found them compatible with the atmosphere in the Dome,” Doc K said. Flynn had tried to convince her to stay in her lab and only talk across the computer, but she’d given him a withering look in return. “Though I would recommend not demorphing completely, as I cannot predict whether the differences in magnetic fields will hinder your ability to morph again due to temporospatial fluctuations.”

“Huh?” their Green Ranger said.

“She means you can take your helmets off and our air won’t kill you,” Dillon said. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, close enough to the fridge that it had to be deliberate on his part.

The five Rangers exchanged looks before Gold’s helmet faded away first. He was young—seventeen or eighteen, and his dark hair stuck up at odd angles, though it wasn’t as odd as Ziggy or Scott’s hair. The others followed suit, and they all looked young, compared to Flynn’s own team.

It was Blue who stepped forward though; he glanced towards Dillon first, before addressing Doc K. “Kevin, Blue Samurai Ranger,” he said. He didn’t try offering her a hand to shake—which she probably would have just glared at anyway—but he didn’t look confrontational. “My teammates, Mike, Antonio, Mia, and Emily,” he said, pointing to Green, Gold, Pink, and Yellow in turn. Mike was scowling, Antonio looked distracted, Mia smiled politely, and Emily offered them a friendly wave.

Flynn wasn’t surprised that Doc K stared at Kevin like he’d grown a second head. Ziggy stepped forward before she could say something scathing. “Ziggy Grover,” he said. “Ranger Green.”

“Flynn McAllister,” Flynn introduced himself. “Ranger Blue.”

“Summer Lansdowne,” Summer said. “Ranger Yellow. You’ve already met Dillon—Ranger Black—and Gem and Gemma are Gold and Silver,” Summer finished, pointing to the other three in turn. Gem and Gemma gave the Samurai enthusiastic waves. “And Doctor K, our mentor.”

Ziggy opened his mouth, probably to comment on Doc K’s status as mentor in relation to their ages, but snapped it shut again at a glare from Dillon.

“You said you’ve spoken with Scott,” Colonel Truman said, addressing Kevin. Flynn was surprised he hadn’t started interrogating the team on the drive to the garage. “Is he okay?”

“He was helping our team leader, Jayden,” Kevin said. “They were both fine when we were transported here.”

Flynn saw Antonio tense, but that was the only indication from the Samurai that Kevin might not have been entirely honest. But Samurai Gold had no reason to be upset if something had happened to Scott, so Flynn had to assume it was their Red Ranger who was getting himself into trouble and not his.

“Ranger Operator Series Red was intelligent enough not to demorph,” Doc K said, directing her comment mostly towards Colonel Truman. “I am sure he will utilize his training to keep himself alive long enough for me to retrieve him.”

That was almost a compliment, coming from Doc K, and her use of his full designation told Flynn just how worried she really was. It wasn’t something he had figured out until after Dillon and Ziggy had joined the team, but now it seemed obvious in retrospect.

“And you can send us home too?” Emily asked.

Flynn stepped forward before Doc K could say something scathing. “Aye, lass. She’s the best around. She’ll have you lot back where you belong in no time, just you wait and see.”

Emily beamed at him even as Doc K rolled her eyes, turning back towards her lab. She paused in the doorway, not turning around. “If any of you are not completely hopeless with technology, your input would expedite the process.”

And _that_ was the closest Flynn had ever heard to Doc K admitting that she could use help. Kevin nodded at Antonio, then at Mike and Emily, and the three of them followed Doc K into her lab. Gem and Gemma didn’t even wait for a look from Dillon before joining them, leaving Kevin and Mia alone with Flynn, Summer, Dillon, Ziggy, and Colonel Truman.

***

Dillon didn’t move from his spot near the fridge, even after Colonel Truman left—probably to go babysit his own sensors until his son returned. Flynn was pretending to work on his Humvee, but Dillon knew he’d just given it a tune-up the day before and he was just trying to do something that would make the Samurai forget he was there. Ziggy’s agitation was manifesting itself in him knocking things over, though he hadn’t hit the babbling stage yet, if only for lack of opportunity.

“So,” Summer said, breaking the awkward silence. “You’re Samurai? That was some fancy sword work you guys had out there.”

“Thanks,” Pink replied, smiling. She was the oldest of the Samurai, though probably not any older than Ziggy, who was probably younger than Dillon. “We’ve trained most of our lives.”

“How long have you been Rangers?” Ziggy asked, wide-eyed.

“Jayden called us into service just over a year ago,” Blue said, sounding stiff and formal. Dillon raised an eyebrow; Summer and Flynn had been Rangers longer than that, and even Ziggy had been a Ranger for almost a year now, with virtually no prior training.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but why do you need to live in the dome?” Mia asked. “Scott didn’t really offer an explanation.”

Flynn hit something hard with a wrench—probably the frame, so he wouldn’t damage anything important. Ziggy and Summer both looked at Dillon. He wanted to snap at them that he was the least qualified of the group to offer an explanation, since he didn’t actually _remember_ what had happened, or life before Venjix, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good.

“The Venjix computer virus created an army of Grinders and Attackbots. Corinth is the only city that survived the attacks,” Dillon said. “Doc K created the morphers to fight it.”

They didn’t need anything more than the abridged version, and it didn’t matter how mad Dillon was with her at the moment, these strangers didn’t need to know that she’d created Venjix too.

“She _created—_ ” Blue started to say, cutting himself off mid-sentence.

“Gem and Gemma helped too,” Ziggy supplied. “But I think Doc K did most of the work. She’s really something, huh?” he added with a grin.


End file.
